Li victorie del idé mundlingual es ínevitabil!
Parlante pri li situation linguistic de nor continent, un erudit poliglott de un micri land europan expresset recentmen su astonament pri li fact que mem in li classic land del plurlinguitá, it es Svissia, li persones savent fluentmen parlar adminim un lingue national ultra su lingue matrin, sembla esser excessivmen rar. Il ovservat que in Romandia (francés parlant parte de Svissia) presc nequi save bon german, durant que li saventie pri italian, li triesim lingue national de Svissia, es practicmen ínexistent. Esque it ne es regretabil que just in ti land de quel li vive intelectual es basat sur tri grand culturas, on ne cultiva in maniere plu intensiv li studie del lingues national? Noi partiprende li regret del atantiv observator, ma ti regret have un purmen platonic caractere. Li situation linguistic in Svissia posse astonar solmen ti, quel clude su ocules avan li real factes e li practic necessitás. It ne es ver que on neglige li studie del lingues national; in contrari on fa li maximum de to, quo on posse far e li resultates es exactmen tis, queles on posse rasonabilmen esperar. Chascun Sviss aprende in li secundari scole adminim un lingue national apu su lingue matrin e il possede un solid base por perfectionar su saventies in prevision de su activitá professional. E to vale ne solmen por li lingues, ma por omni branches del scientie e del industrie. Ma it es evident que li possibilitás de perfectionament es strictmen limitat al strett sfere del postscolari activitá professional. It es ínpossibil continuar li instruction in omni directiones; li necessitás professional es tro imperativ e on generalmen ne posse specialisar se in plu quam un branche del activitá homan. Li futur clerico pussa su studies teologic e oblivia li matematica; li tecnico aprofunda su saventies de matematica e oblivia poc a poc li lingues foren queles il ha aprendet in li scoles superiori. Ante quelc semanes, un tecnico laborant in nor fabrica aportat me un articul publicat in german in un revue tecnic de nor pais. Il expllicat que il advere hat aprendet german, ma que il ne mastrisa li lingue in gradu suficent por posser comprender integralmen li textu publicat. E il petit me traducter it in lingue francés. Yo aceptet li labor sub reserve e promisset nequó. E yo fat bon. Nam pos pluri ínfructuosi provas yo esset fortiat declarar me íncapabil far li traduction. It actet se pri un tema tecnic solmen accessibil a specialistes. Regretabilmen, li tecnico ne havet suficent conossenties de german pro que li instruction de ti lingue hat devet esser reductet a solmen un hore semanal in li Technicum, pro li tro grand abundantie de materie scientic a aprender. Por posser traducter li textu, yo vell har devet posseder li scientic conossenties del tecnico o ti-ci vell har devet posseder mi saventies linguistic. Ti condition ne essent satisfat, li traduction devenit ínpossibil. Ci noi have do li exemple de un casu u li necessitás professional impedi alqui consacrar li necessi tempor al studie de foren lingues, benque li conossentie de tis-ci vell le esser tre util. Ma it existe un exemple ancor mult plu simplic por explicar li poc developat poliglottitá de nor cives. It es li exemple del "hom del strad" quel probabilmen ha aprendet in li scol, sive german, sive francés quam duesim lingue, ma quel interim ha obliviat omnicos e quel ne save parlar un foren lingue pro que . . . nu simplicmen pro que il ne besona it. Nam anc to existe. E ti specie de cives representa mem li aplastant majorité che omni popules. Ples reflecter: esque vu vermen besona un foren lingue si vu ne sta, pro quelcunc motive, in relation con extranos? Vu posse turnar li question quam vu vole, li conclusion es ínevitabil: si li impuls ne veni de vu self, vu ne va sentir alcun necessitá, parlar, leer o scrir un foren lingue. Mem li fact que mersi al radiofonie, li distanties inter li continentes es hodie abolit, ne va changear alquó a ti situation. Nequi va sacrificar su liber tempor al studie de un foren lingue, solmen por li plesur comprender li extran emissiones radiofonie o leer li jurnales exterlandan in li lingue original. Li practic resultate es tro disproportionat al labor investit. E pro to li insuficent mastrisation de lingues extran extende se mem al strates bon-instructet del popules. Yo self conosse mult universitarios (teologos, medicos, tecnicos) queles es íncapabil expresser se in un lingue foren, malgré que ili ha aprendet adminim un e max sovente mem pluri lingues in lor yunesse. Ili indige ti saventie, pro que sentiente null beson, ili anc ne have li ocasion por ocupar se pri li perfectionament de lor cultura linguistic. Ex ti factes exposit in supra, noi posse traer du conclusiones: 1) Malgré li augmentation del contactes international, li númere de poliglottes va diminuer e ne augmentar. Li rapid progresses del scientie e del tecnica va ancor accentuar li necessitá de un specialisation crescent in chascun branche del activitá intelectual. Ti specialisation postula labor suplementari. Or, li vive homan es limitat e pro que un minimum de cultura general va sempre esser necessi, it es natural que on sercha li necessi compensation in li supression de omni to, quo on comensa sentir quam inutil ballast. E to es in prim loc li aprension de lingues foren. Ja de long li juristes plu ne besona saver li latin por exercir lor mestiere. E mem li medicos vell perfectmen posser carir li conossentie del mort lingues. It es do a previder que li studie del grec e latin va esser in un plu o minu lontan future li unesim victimes del necessi rationalisation del labor. E li lingues modern va secuer; to es solmen un question de tempor. Ma pro que in sam tempor li necessitás de un colaboration international va augmentar, li sol solution logic e rasonabil consiste in li adoption de un lingue universal. 2) Li lingue universal deve in unesim loc satisfar li besones del scientie, e ne tis del "hom del strad". Un nov-creation va successar solmen ta u existe un beson por it. Or, li beson del "hom del strad" es just ti quel es li minim evident e li max negligibil, e to pro li simplic rason que in 9 casus ex 10 ti besones totmen ne existe. It es astonant con quant obstination mult cultivat homes crampona se al notion de un lingue "quel deve esser max facil mem por hotentotes e altri mi-savagi popules". E por satisfar ti postulate on invente jargones infantesc contenent un vocabularium reductet a su max grand simplicitá. Ti siimpathie por li besones del "hom del strad" e del popules "inferiori" es in se laudabil, ma it es permisset questionar ca in ti precis casu li solution proposit ne es li resultate de un mis-rasonament basat sur un confusion inter cause e efect. Lass nos posir quelc simplic questiones. Question: "Pro quo un lingue occidentalic vell esser tro desfacil por li canibales?". Response: "Pro que tis-ci sta sur un nivell de cultura inferior". Question: "D u veni ti inferioritá de cultura"? Response: "Del manca de contact e relationes con li munde civilisat". Question: "Si ti relationes international manca, a quo va servir les un lingue universal?". Yo ne save quo li amicos del canibales va responder a ti question, ma forsan on va dir que just mersi a un simplic lingue, it va esser possibil accelerar li progresses civilisatori, durant que un lingue desfacil va impedir les. Ma anc to es un erra. Un simplic reflection sufice por demonstrar to. Li infantes del tot munde, mem tis del landes max civilisat es un poc in li situation del popules inferiori. Lor vocabularium es restrictet, e li lingue del adultes es por ili un libre con sett siyilles. (?) Ma to ne impedi que lor lingue es li sam quam ti del adultes e ili mastrisa it per formar simplic frases queles sufice a lor limitat besones. Esque forsan li adultes renuncia al form evoluet del lingue quel ili usa self e quel responde a lor avansat besones, sub li absurd pretexte que ti lingue es inaccessibil al filies? Nu, li situation es exactmen li sam pri li "hom del strad" e pri li popules exotic. Li solution ne posse consister in un jargonisation del lingue universal, por que ti-ci "mey esser plu facilmen aprensibil". Li scope ne consiste in abassar se al nivell cultural del canibales; in contrari, noi deve usar li instrument quel satisfa li besones de nor propri civilisation. Tam long quam li popules inferiori ne va har elevat se a un gradu de civilisation superiori, ili va far quam li infantes del landes occidental: ili va prender ex li lingue civilisat just to, que es suficent e necessi por expresser se convenentmen. Si li vocabularium es primitiv, to fa nequo; it va crescer automaticmen con li progresses de lor propri civilisation. To es li leyes natural del evolution e it vell esser un absurditá violar les. Por tis queles ne rasona quam un caseo, ma queles considera sobrimen li factes, li conclusion sembla absolut clar. Noi posse resummar it quam secue: 1) Li gigantesc progresses del scientie e del tecnica ducte a un crescent specialisation del labor e restricte inevitabilmen li tempor disponibil por altri ocupationes e tot particularimen por li studie de foren lingues. 2) Ma in sam tempor augmenta li necessitás de cooperation international. Li dilemma posse esser soluet solmen per li adoption de un lingue universal auxiliari quel responde al special necessitás del tecnica e del scientie. 3) Si noi vole li victorie del lingue universal, noi deve propagar it ta u it es max urgentmen besonat. E to es lli munde del scientie, tecnica, politica, comercie e del artes, ma ne ti del canibales. 4) Li sol possibil solution consiste in li adoption de un lingue artificial. 5) Por posser satisfar li besones del munde civilisat, li lingue international deve esser rich, eufoniosi, precis, flexibil e max natural in su aspecte. Ultra to, it deve esser tam facil que anc li "mann del strad" posse usar it sin pena por satisfar su particulari besones. 6) Ex omni lingues artificial, OCCIDENTAL es li sol quel responde a ti conditiones. A. Matejka Cosmoglotta B, Junio 1943, Nró 47 (6) pps. 61-66